Go Forth and Sin More
by justarandomhornyfangirl
Summary: Smutty one shot following what happened after the events of 5x20 between Stevie and Blake. What happens if Blake takes Mike B's advice to "sin, honestly no one cares" literally?


"Stevie and I both agreed it can never happen again." The words Blake had told Mike B. earlier that day rang in his head as he replayed what Mike had told him after Blake confessed that he and the Secretary's daughter, Stevie McCord, had kissed.

"Go forth and sin no more. Or sin. Honestly, nobody cares." Blake knew that, probably, Mike wasn't sanctioning pursuing a relationship with the future president's daughter. The legal implications alone made Blake know that a relationship with Stevie was simply out of the question, without even considering ethical implications or what it would look like.

But that didn't mean he could get her out of his mind.

The young woman was gorgeous, after all. Her hair was always perfectly styled - something Blake himself could very much appreciate - and smelled of Jasmine flowers. Her body, too, Blake often found himself thinking about. She was tall, no match for his height but taller than her mother. That height contributed well to her slender frame; he didn't know if she worked out or not but from what he saw, when she was wearing shore sleeves or a shorter dress, the secretary's daughter was well-toned. But her crowning feature was the woman's face. Her soft smile never failed to make Blake's lips twitch up as well, whenever they crossed paths in the hallways or he saw her when she was with her mother, either at an event or at the family's home. And her eyes. Stevie was unlike the rest of the people working in the office at State or the White House; she hadn't been hardened by years of bullshit in Washington. So her eyes betrayed her every emotion. Happiness was her default emotion. Giddiness, or joy, whenever she pushed Russell Jackson's buttons. Anger, when things out of her control went wrong and she saw how terrible and fucked up the world really was. And when she looked at Blake - well, he couldn't exactly decipher the emotion - caring, maybe? Love? Whatever it was, Blake loved how her eyes sparkled every time they met his.

And it was even harder to get the woman out of his head now. After their kiss. The circumstances leading up to the kiss had been normal; the two of them had gone out for a drink, as they had many times before, as colleagues. To be fair, this drink was to make up for him being a total ass by trying to play "bad cop" when asking her about her dating history. She was right, it was none of the campaign's concern. And he felt awful about pissing off the normally happy and sweet Stevie McCord. Then, their talk about the world ending and flamingos. They had been walking. Just like Blake was doing right now, knowing his destination but not knowing how to explain himself when he got there. He kept walking, replaying the night in his head. They had been talking about what they would want to do if the world was ending. Her answer had been sweet and very Stevie, wanting to spend more time with her loved ones. He secretly hoped she had counted him into that list in her head.

Then, she kissed him. Before he could even process it her lips were on his. Quickly, just a small peck. But it only took him about half a second before he grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply. It felt so good, felt so right. And when they pulled apart, Stevie's cute smile made him warm all over. But then he realized what he was doing - and who he was doing it with.

"We can't do this." They had agreed, it could never happen again. He had told the same thing to Mike B. But his words "sin...honestly no one cares" were what led to Blake Moran standing outside of the DC house of his boss at 9:30pm on a Wednesday night. Not an uncommon thing for Blake, he had a standing invitation to the McCord residence, but his reasons for tonight's visit were far from his usual intentions. He knocked on the door, cleared by security and being told that MSec was not in the residence. Good. That made him slightly less nervous about the repercussions of what he was about to do.

Stevie opened the door, in a baggy t-shirt and pajama shorts. It wasn't the first time Blake had seen her in her pajamas, but it was the first time he allowed his eyes to openly rake over the young woman's body, taking in every inch of bare flesh and feeling himself flush.

"Blake?" Stevie asked, confused. "What are you doing here? I think my mom's still at the of-" she was cut off by Blake stepping just barely into the house, just out of the line of sight of security stationed out front, and grabbing Stevie's face, pulling her towards him, pushing his lips forcefully against hers.

Stevie immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him ever so slightly down towards her as she stood on her tiptoes to get closer to him. Blake slid one of his hands down the small of her back, wrapping around her and pulling her whole body close to his. He knew she could feel him straining against his perfectly pressed pants. But he didn't care.

The kiss was all too short, though, as Stevie, suddenly shaken by the realization that they were doing exactly what they had said would never happen again, and she pulled back. She didn't let go of him, though, sliding her hands down to his arms and staying held against his body. "What? I thought...?" She was confused by her mom's policy analyst's brazen move.

"Look. I know we said it could never happen. It can't. You know that; I know that. But what if, just for a night, it does?" Blake was rambling, a habit of his when he was nervous. Stevie had seen it many times and found the habit adorably charming. "Because after, well, you know, the other night, I just, I just can't seem to get you out of my head."

Stevie smiled, "Good. Me neither." She admitted, puling him closer as he took her hint and leaned down, capturing her lips with his again.

"You realize this is probably THE WORST place this could happen, right?" Stevie reminded him they were standing in the foyer of his boss's house.

"Right. Ah, shit. I didn't think of that, this is so inappropriate, i'm sorry, I just-" Stevie cut him off, "I'm not saying it won't happen. I'm just saying it should happen at your place." She looked him directly in the eye, making it clear what she meant and what she wanted. There was a new emotion he'd never seen in her eyes before.

Lust.

"Right. Ok. Yes. That, that, that works." Blake stumbled over his words, pulling apart from the eldest McCord. "Ok. I'm gonna go. You probably shouldn't be seen coming out with me. But, you know where I live. So, I'll...I'll see you there?" Blake confirmed with the woman standing before him, making sure they both knew the plan. And that she was sure she was ok with what was happening.

"Ok." Stevie nodded, quietly, before kissing him again quickly, then pushing him out the door. "Alright, goodnight Blake. I'll tell my mom you stopped by." Stevie said loud enough for security out front to hear, in order to cover up what was actually happening.

Blake smiled, winking at her as he left the McCord residence and hopped in a taxi to get back to his townhouse.

Stevie closed the door behind Blake and leaned against it for a second, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. She had wanted this since way before she had kissed Blake the other night, but never felt confident enough to let anything happen. Quickly, she ran up the stairs, throwing on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and her jacket. Grabbing her bag and quickly heading back downstairs, she called to her dad in the other room as she was leaving, "I'm going out dad! Probably won't be back tonight, don't worry about me!" She heard her dad mumble in response but he was probably focused on some project or assignment or too totally exhausted to really process what Stevie said as she walked out of the door and got in a taxi, instructing the driver to Blake's house.

When Blake walked into his townhouse, he did a quick check to make sure the place was orderly for his guest. Who was he kidding, his home was always in impeccable condition - this was Blake, after all. Very organized, slightly neurotic Blake. He took his jacket off and hung it on a hanger in his closet then started to pace around his apartment, touching up tiny details. He went to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine, when he heard a quick knock on the door. He walked to the door, nervous - he couldn't believe this was actually happening.

He opened the door to Stevie, who had put on some clothes - quickly, Blake could tell, because normally her sense of style paralleled his but her jeans and jacket clashed and the t-shirt she was wearing was practically worn through. Blake smiled at the woman standing before him, the one couldn't stop thinking about since their kiss two nights ago. He stepped to the side and let her into his home, closing the door behind her, then turning around. He started to say something, but he was cut off by Stevie pushing him against the door, her body flush against his, as she brought their lips together forcefully.

Blake moaned into the kiss, hotter and more desperate than all the other kisses the two had had so far. He wrapped his arms around Stevie, never wanting the moment to end. But all too quickly, it did. Stevie stepped back, with a mischievous little smirk on her face. He knew that look; the same one she had been wearing when Russell Jackson was suffering through his own personal hell brought on by the tweet about pandas Stevie had sent out. Blake knew she had a secret mischievous side, and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of how that might come out in the bedroom. She stepped away from him, turning around, walking towards his kitchen without saying a word. Blake followed her, quickly, desperate for more of the woman's intoxicating touch.

"I have wine," was the first thing Blake could think of to say. His brain was scrambled from how hot he was.

Stevie smiled. She could tell she had Blake melting like putty in her hands, and she loved that feeling. The man was older than her by several years, but she was definitely the more assertive of the two. "I see that," she commented, grabbing a glass off Blake's counter and pouring herself a glass of wine, then one for Blake. The tension in the air was palpable, they both knew what was happening and what the other wanted. But Stevie was enjoying teasing Blake. She sipped her wine, leaning against his kitchen island, waiting for him to say or do something. She smiled at him staring at her, without saying anything.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to show me to the bedroom?" Stevie's voice shook Blake out of his thoughts. His eyes immediately darkened with lust. He set his glass of wine down, grabbing hers as well and setting it on the counter. He wasn't about to let red wine into his bedroom; cleaning up any spills would be hell. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall, into his bedroom. As soon as they cleared the threshold, Stevie's lips were on his again.

At this point, their kisses and touches, which up until that point had been relatively controlled, became animalistic. Blake could feel Stevie's small hands sliding up and down his sides, tugging at the material of his shirt until she untucked it from his pants, slipping her hands under his shirt and clawing at his bare skin.

Blake gasped. Her touch made him hot, he wanted her so badly. He pushed them down onto his bed, falling on top of her and bracing himself from crushing her with his forearms. Stevie groaned "oh fuck Blake," she panted, not finishing her sentence because he wouldn't let go of her lips long enough for her to say anything else. She pushed against his chest and he sat up, straddling her, panting. Stevie eyed him like a lion about to devour it's prey and started to unbutton his shirt. He helped her take it off him when she was done with the buttons, then he quickly yanked his undershirt off, leaving him bare-chested.

Stevie moaned quietly when Blake revealed his bare chest. She had never seen the man shirtless before, although she could tell he was muscled through the shirts he wore at work and the few times she'd had an excuse to grab his arm. But damn. He was sporting a six-pack and just seeing him without his shirt made her nether regions tingle. She decided it was time for her to take control again.

Stevie wrapped her legs around Blake's hips, pulling him towards her and rolling the two of them over so she was on top of him. Quickly, she shrugged out of her jacket and even more quickly she tugged her old t-shirt off her body, leaving her straddling Blake in just her jeans and bra. The bra was simple, Blake noted, which he thought suited her well. A plain, nude bra with a slight shine to it. Satin. Blake stared at her, clearly imagining what was under those cups.

"Do you want something?" Stevie smirked as Blake stared at her. He nodded. "Beg for it."

Blake moaned. Stevie being so dominating was such a turn on. "Oh fuck. Stevie. I want you to take it off. I want to feel your bare chest on mine. Please."

Stevie grinned as she deftly and swiftly unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders and revealing the perfect B cups underneath. Instinctually, Blake reached out to touch her, but stopped before he did. "Can I touch you?" He asked, almost timidly. He knew what both of their plans were for the evening and he desperately wanted to feel her breasts in his hands, but he also knew he needed to respect her consent.

She smiled, "please." That was all the encouragement Blake needed to wrap his fingers around her breasts, trailing them all over, tracing their shape with his hands. His fingers tugged at her nipples and Stevie's head rolled back as she groaned, "fuck, Blake. That feels so good." Blake loved that he could make Stevie feel this way. He sat up, bringing his mouth to her nipple and sucking on it, making her moans louder. Those sounds made Blake's already erect penis even harder. Stevie's hands were gripping the comforter, moaning as Blake's mouth had its way with her nipples. She rolled her hips into his, gyrating against him, feeling him hard against her and the vibrations of his groans against her nipples. She was so turned on. She pushed both of them down, kissing Blake again, then standing up quickly, unbuttoning her jeans and taking them off, her panties going with them. Blake stared at the gorgeous woman standing before him - her hair was slightly mussed from his hands in it, and her lips were swollen from their intense kissing. And the rest of her naked body was absolutely "you're perfect." Blake murmured, his eyes taking in every inch of her flesh. He wanted to show her how much he appreciated her body.

Stevie flushed when she heard Blake say that, well aware of his eyes tracing every inch of her body. She quickly climbed back onto the bed, her naked form straddling his half-clothed one. She ground her hips into him, making him buck against her, as she kissed him repeatedly.

Blake took advantage of a second when their lips were separated "please" he begged in a breathy whisper. "Let me pleasure you." He grabbed Stevie's body against his and rolled them over again so he was on top of her, sliding down so his lips were level with her abdomen. He was kissing and licking all over, getting closer to her wetness, before finally, he let his tongue slide between the lips of her pussy.

"Ooohhhhhhh goddddddd Blakeeeeeee," Stevie moaned, "That feels so fucking good oh my god."

Blake smiled as he continued to work over her center with his tongue, feeling and tasting how wet she was. He doubled the efforts of his tongue by slipping first one, then two fingers inside of her, sliding them in and out as he curled them against her front wall. Her moans were getting louder and Blake saw out of the corner of his eye that her knuckles were white from grabbing at his sheets so hard. He kept going, sliding his tongue over her pussy again and again, swirling around her clit, moving his fingers and curling and uncurling them over and over to hit that sweet spot inside her until finally she exploded, crying out as her hips bucked and her orgasm hit her. Blake continued to move his tongue around her pussy until she came down from her high. Only then did he slide his fingers out of her, sucking them into his mouth and cleaning her juices off them.

Stevie groaned, "fuck. You are way too fucking good at that." She laughed, pulling Blake down to kiss her again before realizing that he was still partially clothed. "Take your pants off," she instructed, and he happily obliged. Stevie loved the sight of Blake's naked body. She grabbed his cock with her hand, sliding her hand up and down a few times, making him moan and his eyes roll into the back of his head. She smirked at him.

Blake looked down at Stevie underneath him, grasping his dick. It felt so fucking good. But he needed more. He needed to be inside her. "Please. I need to feel you." Blake was still begging, even though he was on top, he knew she was still in control of the situation.

"Fuck me." Was Stevie's simple response. Blake quickly reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom, sliding it on and then entering her quickly, setting an earth-jarring pace that Stevie had to brace herself against the headboard with her arms so she wasn't repeatedly hitting her head. It all felt so good and she could feel herself getting close to another orgasm.

Blake couldn't hold out much longer. Stevie was so tight, so warm around his cock and he had wanted this woman for so fucking long. He kept going as long as he could until finally he paused, as he exploded and his orgasm rolled over him. He moaned at Stevie's hands sliding down his chest and her kissing him while he came.

"Oh fuck Stevie that was so good," Blake said, pulling out of her and getting rid of the condom. He looked into her eyes, "Did you come again?"

"No," Stevie started to tell him it was fine but was cut off by her own moan as Blake's fingers entered her quickly.

"Not fine." Blake told her, "I need to make sure to feel as good as I do." He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her, curling his fingers against her spot, and rubbing his thumb on her clit til she came again. Blake pulled his fingers out of her as she came down from another - hopefully incredible - orgasm. He licked off his fingers, then let his forearms stop holding his weight and he dropped down on Stevie, rolling off her and into her side so he wasn't crushing her and so he could wrap an arm around her waist as she cuddled her naked form against his.

"Well, that's the last thing I expected to happen this evening." Stevie commented, smirking, as she turned her head to kiss Blake again. This kiss was softer, sweeter. Blake gently cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks. He was a really sweet guy, Stevie thought.

"I'm honestly surprised myself. I wasn't expecting you to be so onboard when I came over tonight." Blake voiced his thoughts out loud, running one hand through Stevie's hair, feeling how soft it was. "I know that we can't, we shouldn't, let this go any farther. But I'm totally into you Stephanie McCord."

Stevie blushed as Blake said her name. "I'm totally into you too," she admitted. "God forbid my mother finds out though."

Blake groaned and rubbed a hand over his face at the thought of his boss finding out he had fucked her oldest child. "So this should never happen again." He confirmed what they were probably both thinking.

"I didn't say that," Stevie said, "For now, let's just take it one night at a time." She kissed him again, softly, before laying her head on his chest as he held her, and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
